United Through Magic
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Blood Relatives". King Lauhin, Queen Bliss, Captain Optimo, and Ecstacio find the children with Lauhinian blood and find out who's blood it is. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Ecstacio, Bliss, Lauhin, Devon, Cassie, Jest, Jape, Jocu, Zambanza, Optimo, Madison, and Maxine. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Shelby. **

**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's other story "Blood Relatives", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

**United Through Magic**

As the Grant Mansion fell into sleep that night, the aliens stayed up and watched as Ecstacio, Bliss, and Lauhin walked from each child and sniffed them.

"This one is not it," Ecstacio said gently, now touching Cassie's head softly.

"And neither is this one," Bliss said, now sniffing Devon.

"But the child has to be here; we know that my sons sensed it earlier," Lauhin said, now sniffing the children more and more.

"I understand; we know that it is one of these children…but we have to determine which one," Ecstacio said, now sniffing the air carefully.

"We need to check every child and every bedroom before the morning light," Lauhin said. Ecstacio and Bliss nodded. "I will not involve my sons because they checked earlier; now it is our turn."

"We understand, my love. I will check the west side of the house," Bliss said.

"I will check the east side," Optimo said, now appearing.

"I will check the north," Ecstacio said, now walking towards that direction.

"And I will check the south," Lauhin replied, now walking quietly down the hallway.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

They were becoming concerned as they had checked almost every child and had gone into every room. Rachel could see their worry and gently stepped in.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked gently.

"It will be fine, Rachel. We are just trying to determine what the next steps will be," Lauhin smiled warmly.

"Are you still trying to determine which ones they are?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Bliss said with a small smile. Rachel then glanced at Ecstacio, who was currently sniffing the air for another child's scent.

"Ecstacio?" Rachel asked. He glanced at her slowly and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Would you like to come and rest? You all have been looking for over an hour," Rachel offered kindly.

"No, thank you. I do not require rest as typical humans do," Ecstacio replied, now turning away. Rachel huffed in slight frustration and turned and walked in front of him. Ecstacio looked down and his eyes widened in slight surprise as Rachel hugged him tightly around his middle. Typically he would just teleport away, but he saw her slowly falling asleep. She had had a long night as well.

"We love you, Ecstacio. You know that. Thank you for coming to help us," she whispered, now slowly letting her grip fall. But before she could sink down to the floor in her sleep, Ecstacio gently pulled her into a bridal style as he picked her up. Lauhin and Bliss only smiled.

"You show more affection than you think," Lauhin said calmly.

"I am only doing this to prevent her from falling on the floor; clearly she is showing the human issue of exhaustion," Ecstacio said, now shifting as he felt Rachel sleepily nuzzle into his furry, white chest. He looked at her calmly and wiped her hair from her face. "You humans can be so interesting."

And with that, he walked over to a sofa and gently placed her down. Once he did, he snapped his fingers and allowed a warm fluffy blanket to cover her.

"Not emotional, hmm?" Bliss said, now seeing the kind act. Ecstacio only looked away in a huff and flexed his back muscles.

"Not in the least. I am the last Lauhinian to be overly emotional. Come. We are wasting time; let us find the child," Ecstacio said, now heading to the rooms at the end of the hallway.

"Wait...," Lauhin said, making them all stop.

"What is it, my king?" Optimo asked.

"The scent is near…here…," Lauhin said, now pointing to the sleeping bags closer to the fireplace. Once they all walked over, Lauhin and Ecstacio bent down and sniffed the children sleeping. Both of their ears perked up and so did Optimo's and Bliss'.

"It is these children," Ecstacio said, now sparing the others a look. The children were Maxine and Madison!

"How could this be?" Upgrade asked, now walking in.

"Is it because of how smart they are?" Shelby asked.

"Yes and no. Their intelligence is partly due to the Lauhinian blood and also the fact that they have been able to do things normal 10 year olds typically couldn't do. Both have been able to figure out adult situations and both have lived on their own for a while before being adopted. In other words, their survival skills and intelligence were somewhat their own, but also part of their Lauhinian intelligence and survival instincts," Lauhin explained.

"And their personalities and scent explain whose blood it is," Ecstacio said calmly.

"They won't be sick, will they?" Shelby asked in worry. "Or taken away from us, will they?!"

"We love them!" Upgrade said in concern.

"Please do not be concerned," Bliss cooed softly. "They are and always will be your children! The only difference is that they have Lauhinian blood and another blood parent as well. Just like Jape and Zambanza!"

Both of them sighed in relief. It was good for the twins to still have other family members to keep an eye on them. They wanted their twins to warm up to as many people as possible.

"Who is it?" Shelby smiled, now getting happily excited.

"It is our eldest son's blood. Jest." Lauhin said gently. And at that moment, Jest appeared. He was surprised as he saw the two girls fast asleep on their sleeping bags.

"T-These two humans have…my blood?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes, my son." Bliss smiled kindly. "Perhaps a few smiling faces to help you not be so serious sometimes."

"And not take after your uncle too much," Lauhin smirked, making Ecstacio roll his red eyes. Jest huffed gently and Ecstacio only hand-planted against his face.

"You all are getting much too emotional over this. His blood is simply in them; it does not mean they are his blood spawn!" Ecstacio said, now getting agitated.

"Not true, my brother. If his blood flows through them, they are his children in a way as well," Lauhin explained.

"You may see it that way, but I do not. Humans and Lauhinians relationships are only meant to be guardian and the one being guarded. Nothing more," Ecstacio said, now turning and walking into the garden. Lauhin only smirked.

"Do not be concerned about him. He will come around eventually." Lauhin chuckled.

"It doesn't seem that way to me," Sasha said sadly, now walking in.

"Just give him time. Maybe one day, Ecstacio will let go of his pain. Your sister refuses to give up on him," Bliss giggled.

"And neither will any of us," Sasha said, now determined. The others only hugged her and they chuckled as Jest bent down and ran a hand over the sleeping girls' heads. He then saw that as he got closer to them, dark, navy blue patches appeared on their arms. He then looked concerned because he recognized those patches as his own skin and fur color.

"My blood is taking affect. I need to remove it from them immediately," Jest said, now seeing them begin to sweat and get chills. The illness had begun!

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The twins were panting hard as Jest had them both laying in his arms. It took almost an hour for him to absorb all of his blood from their system!

"T-That was terrible," Maxine said, now looking at the navy dark spots on her arms. They were slowly fading away, except one on their cheeks. The spot even slowly shaped into a heart.

"What was wrong with us?" Madison asked calmly.

"You all had my blood flowing through your veins. It was just now noticeable," Jest replied, now holding them gently. He expected the twins to panic and scream, but they only looked at him.

"So…this explains why we never 'fit in' exactly?" Madison asked.

"It could be. So we have tickle monster blood in us or we did," Maxine smirked.

"Yes. It would appear so." Jest chuckled, now feeling them cuddle into his arms. Now blushing a little bit, he looked at them as they became more comfortable and now laid back onto his chest.

Ecstacio entered into the house again and only huffed and looked away because he witnessed everything and he was not pleased. Why did these humans get so close to his family?

"It is simply love." A voice said. Ecstacio looked over and saw Rachel sleepily looking at him with a small smile. She watched him closely as he sat down on the floor, observing his smooth movements.

"Love can be a dangerous emotion, Rachel," he said gently.

"But not when you care deeply for someone no matter what," Rachel smiled, now reaching out and gently touching his arm. He was in a sitting position with his legs in an Indian style and she saw his red eyes narrow towards her. His fur was so silky and smooth to the touch and very few he let touch him. Rachel reached out towards his face and he gently pulled back, making her look at him sadly. "Please...don't be wary with us. We love you deeply, Ecstacio."

And with that, she let her hand slowly reach again towards his face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his smooth, white cheek. She had never felt fur so smooth; the closest that felt like this was Lauhin and Bliss' fur. But it was clear that this Lauhinian did not let many touch him. His fur felt almost untouched by anything. He then gave her a small nod and then closed his eyes.

"Until we meet again," he said softly, now disappearing into thin air. Jocu's eyes widened in shock.

"D-Did he just let her touch his face?" He said lowly.

"It would appear so." Lauhin grinned proudly.

The others could only smile as the twins still sat in Jest's arms, seemingly unaffected about what just occurred. There was peace; a family peace that no one could take away.

* * *

**To guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, the twins and Jest are now connected! :) Goldie, you're not the only one who's been in a fluffy mood! :) Let the fluff begin! **

**To guestsurprise: Yes! Let the fluff begin! :) **

**To everyone else: I know some of you are still looking forward to the sequels to some of guestsurprise's other stories. Rest assured, I have not forgotten them and will look to get to doing them soon, provided life and work allow me to. XD**

**In the meantime, please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
